Ze
'Steven "Ze" '''is a Creature and one of the originals. He is known for his knowledge of computers and creeper-esque viking helmet logo. Ze reports that the old viking helmet was a helmet from Halo 2 because he wanted to use something he owned. Bio Real life Ze lived in Granite Bay, California (near Sacramento) with his parents and attended Bella Vista High School. He graduated high school and is in has taken computer science classes in Sacramento State College. Ze has lived in California all his life but has a tri-citizenship for Canada, the UK and the US. Even though Ze is known for being Canadian, he has never lived there nor does he have Canadian blood and says he is more Scottish in that respect. He is Canadian by birth because his mother moved there from Scotland. When the Creature House was announced, Ze had high hopes to move in after he finishes the first semester of his college. However after the semester, Ze lost the desire to go the House. He said there might be a possibility in the future if he gets the desire back and/or finishes college. He eventually moved to Phoenix to attend Arizona State University after getting in a relationship with a girl. During late-2013, Ze went on a hiatus, he then posted a video explaining that the girl left him and he realized that the only reason he moved to Arizona was for her. That and the fact that he was the only Creature not located next to The Creatures, left him in a depression and effected his grades and YouTube. He then said he was going back to California for college and finish. However, it seemed like he was recovered/recovering in early 2014. YouTube Steven came up with the name Ze Royal Viking randomly about 5 years ago when he was thinking for a name for a forum, when he randomly thought of Ze Royal Viking and stuck with it. Steven was first inspired to make machinima by the Red vs. Blue series and DigitalPh33r who, in Ze's own words, showed him that "just a normal guy alone could make great videos". Before joining Machinima, Ze had a YouTube channel in the name "madmonkey1" which was created in 2006. Then he started up his ZeRoyalViking channel in March 2008 and the ZeMachinima channel in May. He created machinima solo, using various effects like 3D to make videos and achieved around 1000 subscribers on YouTube with the Shishka series. When he got 1000 subs in February 2009, Ze got a contract with Machinima around the same time that Kootra did, and Ze helped him film Contrast Police and they became friends. The first Creature he met was Sp00n, they were on the DigitalPh33r forums around the year 2008 and they randomly met on a GTA IV game and talked for a while and became friends. He began commentating games as well as making machinima and doing commentaries with other people, such as Chilled Chaos and Kootra. In February 2011, Ze got his YouTube channel partnered. It took Ze over 3 years to get where he is now. He stated that he never expected himself to be where he is now, and he says the thing that brought him to it is Shishka. Currently Ongoing Games These are a list of games Ze is uploading videos on at the moment. *SimCity: Nam w/ GaLM *Google Maps StreetView GeoGuessr w/ GaLM *Minecraft w/ Oculus Rift: The Dropper Machinima Some of Ze's more popular machinima. *Shishka *The Greatest Knife Throw Ever *One Pissed Off Guy *Alpha Zombie *Alien Dope *Enemy AC130 Above! Quotes/Catchphrases *"Science!" *"BREAK THE KOOTRA!" (Used in Rock of Ages, chanting on his defenses to destroy Kootra's rock) *"Oh...Come On!" *"Shut up." *"Are you kitten me?" (Mocking Kootra) *"That's Creature Talk." *"Hi _____." *"Nope." *"Stuff." *"Sup." *"Because.... You're dumb." *"Screw you, Chilled." / "Fuck you, Chilled." *"Goodbye, Chilled Chaos." (This is usually said in a dramatic tone, often when Ze leaves Chilled un-aided in a situation.) *"Oh Thor! OH GOD!" *"This is the greatest game ever!" (Game Dev Tycoon) *"It was smooth." Trivia ''Main article: Ze Royal Viking/Trivia *Ze is the youngest of the Creatures. *Ze, Sly, and Sp00n are the only three Creatures who are never really referenced by their real first names. (Steven, Eddie, and Nick) *Ze has Haemophilia A, meaning his blood clots at a slower rate than normal. Ze himself says it's not serious and doesn't really bother him. Gallery Ze1.png|His previous banner. Zemine.png|His old Minecraft Skin. ze 1.JPG|His Power Ranger minecraft skin.|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/ZeRoyalViking ze2.JPG|Ze's Minecraft skin.|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/ZeRoyalViking zevlog.png|Ze in his first ever vlog. batze.png|As "BatZe" Links Category:Creature Category:Ze Royal Viking